Telecommunication companies often provide to their customers information about incoming calls. One common service is caller identification (Caller ID). Standard Caller ID services generally provide a customer with an indication of who is calling without requiring the customer to answer the call. In operation, the system's supporting Caller ID may retrieve information about the calling party from a database and provide that information to the called party.
Often, this information is presented on a display associated with a piece of customer premise equipment (CPE). A visual readout of the name and/or the telephone number associated with the calling party may appear on the display, and, as such, the called party may be in a position to decide whether or not to answer the call. While Standard Caller ID has proven to be popular, an enhanced level of call awareness may appeal to many customers.